Abunai Ai
by Vimuku
Summary: AU: Allen is a vampire hunter and Road is a vampire... How could love ever exist between them? RoadxAllen


His Crisis

**Well, we all know Road totally has a crush on Allen, but in a really twisted, perverted way… So… here's a story between the two XD (Ya know, for some strange reason, I really like this pairing… Though its kinda wrong in a way…)**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Abunai Ai**

Allen Walker sauntered through the streets of London, black coat swishing around him, as night fell upon the now sleepy city. Of course there was night life in the town, but lately a plague had forced the Londoners to stay inside at night. A vampire. And Allen was here to hunt it down.

Allen strolled down the now empty streets, humming tunelessly to himself. He looked up at the sky, "So, where are you now, vampire?" A vampire hunter's life was a solitary one, and he often talked to himself because he never had anyone else to talk to.

Allen continued to walk through the streets as the night began to grow darker, calmly waiting for the vampire to make its appearance. Allen sighed, "I'm all alone out here, vampire. Come out and keep me company."

"Aww, feeling lonely?"

Allen smiled, his face the epitome of innocence, "Something like that. Are you here to keep me company?"

Road, dressed adorably in a gothic skirt and blouse with in-striped leggings, appeared from the darkness, "Boy, who are you to be looking for the company of a vampire?"

Allen smirked, "A vampire hunter, of course." He pulled out two guns, two long nosed pistols, from the inside of his robe and began to fire toward the vampire.

Road just laughed and nimbly dodged each of the bullets, lunging toward Allen.

Allen quickly dodged, years of training and hunting had honed his reflexes to the point where he could almost match a vampire's speed.

Road smiled, "So, hunter, you can match my speed. Seems I have an interesting catch today."

Allen smiled serenely, "You're quite chatty for a vampire…"

Road giggled, "Well, I've been told I'm very much different from others vampires." She sent a blast of telekinetic power toward Allen, sending him flying toward one of the apartment buildings. He slammed into the wall as his guns went flying into the darkness.

Allen shook himself out of the rubble, wincing at the pain. He was going to have some nasty bruises tomorrow…

Road fluttered over to him, "What makes you think you'll live to tomorrow?" She pushed Allen back to the ground as she wrapped her slim fingers around his pale throat.

Allen raised an eyebrow, "Seems I underestimated you. I didn't think you were old enough to have telekinetic abilities."

Road smiled sadistically, "Well, that was your downfall, hunter. Now you will die."

Allen pulled out a secret knife and shoved it into Road's gut. He pushed her aside as he rolled a good few feet away from her, "I don't think so."

Road stumbled aside, "Ouch. Looks like I've underestimated you as well." She wrenched the knife from her abdomen and despite the fact that it was silver that had penetrated her, her wound healed almost instantly. "It's been a while since a single hunter managed to wound me."

Allen eyed her warily, "You must be quite old."

Road smirked, deep black eyes glittering in the moonlight, "I suppose so. Consider yourself lucky, hunter. I'm in a generous mood… I will allow you to walk away from here, unharmed, for being able to wound me."

Allen grinned, "Tempting, but no thanks."

Road grinned back, "I'm afraid there's no returns here." She stepped back into the shadows, vanishing into the darkness, the only thing left were the echoes of her taunting laughter…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Allen wearily made his way into the Headquarters and back into his room. After his run-in with Road, he had been too tired to check for any other vampires, but he had a feeling that Road didn't like to share her space with anyone. He collapsed into his bed, wondering how Komui would react when Allen told him of the lost guns…

"YOU LOST THEM?! AGAIN!? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED ON THOSE?!"

Allen flinched at Komui's rant, "I'm sorry. The vampire was pretty strong…"

Komui shot daggers at Allen, "I don't care!! Those things were my babies!! I poured all my heart into them and you lose them the first night you use them!!"

Allen raised his hands in the please-calm-down-I-didn't-mean-to-piss-you-off position, "She had telekinetic powers. What was I supposed to do?"

Komui fumed, "Not lose the guns obviously!!"

"Well, now you know not to give me fancy guns," Allen pointed out, "Normal guns work just fine for me."

Komui huffed, "That's good, because that's all you should expect from now on!! I knew I should've given those to Kanda or Ravi or someone who will take good care of the weapons I make!!"

Allen sighed, "Sorry, Komui. Really."

Komui rolled his eyes, "I'll have Linali deliver the new guns to you. Anything else?"

Allen thought for a moment, "A new dagger would be nice… That vampire made away with my other one…"

Komui waved him off, "Alright. Get some rest before you go hunting. From the sound of this vampire, sounds like you're going to need it."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

After a huge meal in the dining hall, Allen retried his new weapons from Linali and tested them at the shooting range. Satisfied that they wouldn't stick or malfunction during the hunt, he set off as the sun began to set into the horizon.

Allen meandered around the street where he had met the old vampire. He realized that he hadn't even gotten its name yet…

"You came back, hunter."

Allen smiled cheerfully, "I didn't think we were done playing yesterday."

Road appeared from the shadows, "Mmmm, you had fun yesterday."

Allen's smile widened, "Very much." He pulled out his new pistol and fired at the vampire.

But Road had been ready for it and dodged by leaping over and landing nimbly behind Allen. Allen swiveled around, other gun in hand as he continued to fire toward the vampire, "You know, I don't believe I caught your name."

Road laughed as she stopped each bullet with telekinesis, "That's because you won't be needing it." She fired the metal rounds back toward Allen, who neatly dodged by rolling aside.

Allen tossed the guns aside (their chambers were now empty), and pulled out a silver knife similar to his old one.

Road grinned at the sight of the knife, "Hmm, I still have your old one." She pulled out the knife, the silver steel glinting in the moonlight. She flashed up to him and slammed him up against the wall behind him, "Knives are fun, doncha think?" She ripped the other knife from Allen's hand with telekinesis, the silver metal vanishing into the darkness.

Allen gritted his teeth as Road pressed him harder against the wall, "I prefer guns over knives."

Road licked her lips, "Too bad." She licked Allen's throat and then scraped it gently with her long canines.

Allen shivered at the gesture, "Don't…"

Road chuckled, "Don't what?"

Allen squirmed under her, but her grip was too strong to break free from, "Just get off of me."

Road smiled slyly, "I can't do that, Allen. You see, from when I very first met you…" She licked his throat again, more hungrily this time, "I wanted your blood." She sank her teeth into his throat and slurped greedily at the blood.

Allen felt himself succumb to the dreamy wooziness, but then his hunter instincts snapped him out of the dream, and he roughly pushed Road away, grasping the wound on his throat.

Road didn't seem bothered at all as licking the last few drops of blood on her lips, "You're blood is so interesting, Allen… Clearly it's human, but it has a trace of something else…"

Allen glared at her as he surreptitiously reached for the dagger in his back sheathe, "What are you talking about?"

Road's eyes lit up, "Oh, I see!! You're part vampire, aren't you?"

Allen lunged toward her, dagger in hand, "I'm human!!"

Road easily stopped him by grabbing his wrist in her hand, "How does it feel to be one of then cursed and yet one of the living as well? I wonder who partially turned you…" She pressed her lips to Allen's forehead, delving into his past memories…

**Flashback**

_Allen pressed himself up against the wall, unable to believe the sight before him. It had all been his fault… If he hadn't gone out so late… If had just stayed home… Mana wouldn't have come out for him…Mana wouldn't have been attacked by that monster…_

_That vampire…_

_Allen had run away from the scene, running all the way to a small cemetery and curling himself in the roots of an old, tall tree. As he laid there, he silently prayed for the safety of the dawn to come._

_Allen was relieved to wake up the next morning. He had survived through the night… But Mana… Pain ripped through his heart; he hoped Mana had died peacefully and was up there in heaven..._

_Allen wandered through the streets, lost without Mana. He feared the setting of the sun, knowing that the vampires would be back to roam through the city as soon as night had fallen on the city. He took shelter in a horse stall, burying himself in the hay. Then he heard a familiar voice…_

"_Alleeeen?"_

_At first, Allen thought I was just a dream, but then he heard it again, this time much closer._

"_Alleeeeen?"_

_Allen jerked out of the hay; it couldn't be a dream. It really was Mana!! He had survived!! He ran out, "Mana?"_

_Mana stood in the moonlight, very much alive; his face broke into a smile when he saw Allen, "Allen? You're alright?"_

_Allen ran to Mana, "Mana!! I missed you!! I thought you were dead…"_

_Mana smiled his kind, old smile, as he gently stroked Allen's head, "Why, Allen… Just because I'm here, doesn't mean I'm not dead…"_

_Allen froze when Mana's grip grew tighter as he let out a small whimper._

"_I'm sorry, Allen," Mana rasped, "I'm so thirsty… I can't bear it…"_

"_Why?" Allen whispered, "Why, Mana?"_

_Mana's grip tightened, "I wanted to live, Allen. So I could continue to be with you… You understand, don't you?"_

_Allen shook his head, "No, Mana… I can't be with you…"_

_Mana laughed, almost slightly hysterical, "Of course you can, Allen. Only a moment of pain, and we can be together." He lunged toward Allen, fangs bared._

_Allen couldn't move or run away, frozen in terror. "Mana…" He could only whisper. He didn't move when pain shot up his throat, when the hunger came, demanding that he take Mana's blood. He could only stand there, unable to stop his only friend, his father from devouring him._

_But suddenly Mana stiffened and shrieked an inhuman cry as he disappeared into dust A silver stake clattered onto the street, and Allen stared up at the wielder. _

_His savior's face was hidden behind a mask, framed by longish wavy hair and a broad brimmed hat. He cocked his head when he saw Allen, "Have you turned?"_

_Allen couldn't reply; he just stood there and stared into the mask of this hunter. But as realization sank in he fell to his knees as the tears started to fall from his face._

_The hunter sighed, "I guess you haven't. Curious…" He held out his hand, "Come. Do you wish to be a vampire hunter? To hunt down the very creatures that have taken your loved one's life?"_

**End Flashback**

Allen tore away from Road, breathing heavily as his eyes, normally a soft slate grey, flashed cold, flat black.

Road giggled as she clapped her hands together childishly, "I was right!! You are partially vampire… Shame Mana didn't finish turning you… You would have made a great comrade."

"Shut up," Allen growled, surreptitiously reaching for the hidden knives underneath his coat.

Road's black eyes gleamed, "Or maybe I can finish turning you now… I heard that you were famous for killing off your prey in a matter of seconds… I think I understand why… It's not a matter of skill… It's because you have to." She sliced her arm open, and dark crimson blood dribbled from the cuts, "You crave this, don't you?"

The sweet scent reached Allen's nostrils as he squashed his thirst down into the recesses of his mind, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Road laughed, "The change is completed when a vampire drinks from his victim and the victim drinks the vampire's blood. It was not so in your case, which is quite astonishing. I didn't know anyone had the willpower to resist the hunger." Then she raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yes. In your case, I believe you were too scared to move."

"Shut up!!" Allen roared as he tossed the knives at her.

But Road poofed into a cloud of smoke as her voice echoed through the streets, laughing, "Angry, Allen Walker? Angry because I know your secret? We'll meet again, Allen, and next time you won't be able to resist."

Allen dropped to his knees, panting as he watched the cloud fade away into the distance, "Dammit." He slammed his fists to the ground, "Dammit!!" He hated the fact that the vampire had read him so easily. A disgrace to any respectable hunter. _Though you already are a disgrace…_

Allen picked up the guns and trudged back to headquarters.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Komui tsked, "You've failed to vanquish it on your second night. Very rare for you, Allen."

"It's really old," Allen muttered, "Powerful, too."

Komui chuckled, "You've taken down tougher vampires before."

Allen stared out into space, "No… this one's different."

Komui tilted his head, "In any case, you should get some rest. You've been working too hard…"

Allen sighed, "I guess. G'night, Komui."

Komui nodded, "Sleep tight."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Allen collapsed on his bed, muscles sore from overwork. He closed his eyes, about to drift into sleep when he heard it.

Alleeeen…

His eyes snapped open; that voice was so familiar… so familiar…

Alleeeeeen… Are you awake?

Allen sat up, searching around his room, wary of the shadows, "Who are you?"

Road appeared from the shadows, "Hello, Allen."

Allen nearly fell out of the bed, "What are you doing here?"

Road laughed, "Why, to visit you, of course. Aren't you so happy?"

Allen tensed, "Closer to freaked out, actually." He eyed her warily, "How'd you get in here?"

Road giggled, "I have my ways, Allen." She sauntered up to the bed as Allen pushed himself against the wall, reaching for the gun under his pillow.

"Stay away," Allen warned.

Road's obsidian eyes gleamed, "I don't want to do that, Allen. You fascinate me."

His hand clasped around the handle of the gun, "Get out of here."

Road grinned childishly, "No."

Allen pulled out the gun, aiming between her eyes, "Leave, or I'll shoot."

Road dismissed the gun, "You don't want to do that, Allen."

Allen cocked the gun, "On the contrary, I do."

Road smiled, revealing her pointed canines, "I don't think so." With inhuman speed she knocked aside the gun and lunged at Allen, pinning him against the wall.

Allen couldn't even make a move against her; she had moved so fast. He tried to wriggle out of her grasp, "What are you-"

Road licked his throat, "You taste so good, Allen. Sweet in a refreshing way. I bet Mana would have thought so."

Allen cringed at the feel of her rough tongue, "Get away."

Road delicately nibbled at his skin, "I can't, Allen." Keeping his arms pinned above his head with one hand, she slid the other hand under his shirt, stopping right above his heart. She grinned as she kissed him on his forehead, "You're heart is beating rather fast, Allen."

Allen flinched under her touch but couldn't find the strength to fight back, "Stop."

Road tilted her head, her voice soft and husky, "You know as well as I do, you don't really want me to." She ripped off his shirt and leaned into his chest, "So warm and soft."

Allen shivered at the contact of her cold flesh against his, "You're so cold."

Road licked and nibbled at his nipples, "So sweet, Allen."

Allen gasped sharply as her cold lips brushed against his bare skin, "Oh, God."

Road moved up to his throat and scraped her teeth, barely nicking the skin, "I want to see your blood all over you. So pretty, Allen, so pretty."

Allen tried to pull away from her, but she held on too tight, "Don't."

Road nuzzled his throat, "I can't, Allen. I'm so thirsty…"

_So thirsty…_

Allen wrenched himself from her grip and pushed her off the bed, "Leave, now!!"

Road nimbly flipped back and landed on her feet. She licked her lips, "Shame. I'll get you next time… Allen." The shadows folded around her, and then she was gone.

Allen leaned back against the wall, running his hands through his hair, "Oh, God…"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Allen walked through the streets, prepared for anything that may come at him. He didn't wan yesterday to repeat itself… But he couldn't deny that he had liked the feel of Road on him. She was a vampire, and he was a hunter… So why did he feel this attraction to her? She saw through him so easily… Tearing down barriers he had worked so hard to erect… He had never felt such helplessness… Not since Mana… not since Mana had turned into a monster. He had worked hard to grow stronger, to make sure that no one would ever have to go through what he had.

But this one vampire… How could this one vampire slip into him so easily? No matter, he would vanquish her tonight, without fail.

"I don't think so."

Allen whirled around to find Road hanging upside down from a lamppost, giggling.

She leapt down, landing on her feet, face inches from Allen's, "You can't kill me."

Allen pulled out his revolver and pointed it at her forehead, "Oh, really?"

Road grinned slyly, "You can't pull that trigger."

Allen wanted to prove her wrong, that he could easily kill her, but his finger wouldn't move. A part of him… didn't want her to die. This strange attachment to her… But he kept the gun steady, "What did you do to me?"

Road sighed, "I didn't do anything. I could tell the moment I met you, Allen." She looked into his eyes, "We have a bond with each other." She pushed aside the gun and stepped closer to Allen.

Allen found that he couldn't fight, didn't want to fight back.

Road grinned, "See?" She leaned in closer so that their lips brushed against each other, "Attraction."

Road ran a single nail down her throat, leaving a trail of blood, "Now, Allen. Drink my blood, and join me. We are meant to be together."

Allen leaned in, allured by the scent of the blood. His licked his lips, almost tasting the blood on his tongue.

Road smiled as Allen leaned in closer, but then her face suddenly changed to one of shock.

"I'm sorry," Allen murmured, "But it must be done." He stepped back to examine his work. A silver stake protruded from Road's chest, right where her heart should be if she had been human.

Road looked down at the stake, her expression changing from shock to a knowing smile, "I should've known, Allen." She smirked, "You will choose to stay human all the way, won't you?"

"I'm sorry," Allen softly said again.

Road laughed, "No need. I enjoyed playing this game with you." Her skin began to crumble and decompose right before his eyes. She threw her head back and laughed her last before turning into dust.

Allen looked into the horizon as the sun began to rise, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**So… Hope you guys liked it!! Please review as always!!**

**Oh, by the way, the title is Japanese for Dangerous Love, which is kinda fitting...**


End file.
